1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article sales data processing apparatus such as a point of sales (POS) terminal which acquires an article identification code of a sold article from a medium such as a barcode or wireless tag attached to the article and then processes article sales data on the basis of the article identification code.
2. Description of the Related Art
A barcode format is generally employed in a POS system. In the barcode format, a barcode indicating an inherent article identification code is attached to each article. A barcode scanner is connected to a POS terminal. When a barcode of an article purchased by a customer is read by the barcode scanner, the POS terminal obtains an article identification code from the barcode. Then, sales data for the article identified by the article identification code is processed.
In contrast, employment of a wireless tag format has recently been considered in the POS system. In the wireless tag format, a wireless tag is attached to each article. A memory of the wireless tag stores article information such as the article identification code. A wireless tag reader is connected to the POS terminal. When article information is read by the wireless tag reader from the wireless tag attached to an article purchased by a customer, the POS terminal obtains an article identification code from the article information. Then, sales data for the article identified by the article identification code is processed.
In the POS system using the barcode format, an operator has to perform the operation of reading barcodes attached to articles one by one. On the contrary, in the POS system using the wireless tag format, the wireless tag reader can collectively read a plurality of wireless tags. Thus, as compared with the POS system using the barcode format, the POS system using the wireless tag format allows a drastic reduction in processing time required for accounting for one customer.
However, it is extremely difficult in terms of cost, etc. to change an article sales system so that all the articles may be sold with wireless tags attached thereto. Thus, it is anticipated that articles with wireless tags and articles with barcodes are mixedly sold during transition.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-139395, there has been proposed an article sales data processing apparatus adaptable to both the barcode format and the wireless tag format. The apparatus in this publication performs the common processing after obtaining an article identification code from a barcode and after obtaining an article identification code from a wireless tag.
That is, when obtaining an article identification code, the apparatus in this publication processes article sales data on the basis of this article identification code. Then, an article name, unit price, number of items sold, amount, etc. in the article sales data are displayed on a display unit. However, the operator can not recognize from the displayed contents whether the article has been processed in the barcode format or in the wireless tag format.
Articles with wireless tags are generally processed in the wireless tag format. However, the wireless tag is an electronic component. Therefore, when it is broken, data in the wireless tag can not be read by the wireless tag reader. In such a case, it may be processed in the barcode format. In general, a barcode is also attached to an article with a wireless tag.
From the contents displayed on the display unit of the article sales data processing apparatus, the customer and operator are not able to know whether the article has been processed in the barcode format or in the wireless tag format. Therefore, the customer and operator feel anxious that the same article has been processed twice by the wireless tag format and the barcode format.